Cyberspace Friends - EXO Chanyeol (One Shot)
by Anirana
Summary: You and your long time friend happyxo21 are meeting in real life for the first time. How will things turn out? Park Chanyeol x Reader
1. The First Meeting (Your POV)

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is my first ever (posted) fanfiction and my first ever one shot! I hope you enjoy :) And also, for the texting portion, I tried to make it realistic by putting happyxo21's response in Korean, which is then "translated by the app", and vice versa for your texts. Sorry for any confusion ^^; Oh, and I don't know any Korean and used Google Translate, so the Korean probably won't make any sense! It's just there for effect.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

You logged onto your HelloChat application just as you woke up, as you do every morning. HelloChat is a messanger application that allows you to communicate with people all around the world with the help of a translator. As you scrolled through, you noticed that your Korean friends replied to your latest text. After you finished texting back, your gaze lingered over one username.

_happyxo21, age 21. South Korea._

happyxo21 was one of the people you first talked to on HelloChat about a year ago. You two immediately clicked, having a lot in common and a similar sense of humour.

_Ding!_

You looked at your inbox to see that happyxo21 texted you.

"**이봐****! ****무엇을 추측****? :3" **_(Hey! Guess what? :3)_

Your heart raced as you quickly replied back.

"**What?" **_(무엇?)_

_Ding!_

"**다음 주에 캐나다에 갈거야****!" **_(I'm going to Canada next week!)_

"**Are you serious?!" **_(당신은 심각한?!)_

"**그래****! ****나는 일주일 동안 토론토에있을거야 ****^^" **_(Yeah! I'm staying in Toronto for a week ^^)_

"**No way! I live in Toronto! :o" **_(안돼요__! __나는 토론토에 살고__! :o)_

"**정말****? ****그 다음 우리는 만날 것입니다****! ****당신은 토론토의 주위에 저를 보여줄 수 ****:D****" **_(Really? Then we should meet up! You can show me around Toronto :D)_

You put your phone down, pondering what to do. You've been talking to happyxo21 for a long time now, and have really started to like him. Now you have the chance to meet him! Okay, it's settled.

"**Sure, I would love too! :) I can meet you at the airport." **_(물론, __나는에 사랑__! :) __나는 공항에 당신을 만날 수 있습니다__.)_

But how will you know it's him? You don't know what he looks like, after all.

You quickly texted him again.

"What will you be wearing?" _(__당신은 무엇을 착용 할 것인가__?)_

"**야호****! ****나는 당신을 만나기 위해 기다릴 수 없어****! :D ****나는 파란색 재킷과 검은 모자를해야합니다" **_(Yay! I can't wait to meet you! :D I'll have a blue jacket and a black hat)_

"**Okay, Oppa. I'll be wearing a red shirt and a white baseball hat. See you soon!" **_(그래, 오빠. 나는 흰색 셔츠, 빨간색 재킷, 흰색 야구 모자를 착용 할 수 있습니다. __곧 보자!)_

**"ㅋㅋ, 당신은 나에게 오빠라고! 나는 그것을 좋아하지. ^^ 좋아요, 곧 당신을보고, bluesky1!" **_(Haha, you called me Oppa! I like it. ^^ Okay, see you soon, bluesky1!)_

* * *

You woke up, feeling the warm sunshine on your face. After a good stretch and yawn, you slowly got out of your bed, when it hit you. Today was the day you were meeting happyxo21 at the airport! Excitement bubbling up inside of you, you glanced at your clock.

_11:21 am_

You had slept in! You had to meet happyxo21 at 11:30!

After rushing to get dressed, you hurriedly got washed up and made your way downstairs. With a piece of toast in hand, you raced out the door.

* * *

_Phew_, you thought while waiting at the arrivals gate, _I just made it._

Just then, you got a text from happyxo21.

**"안녕하세요! 내 비행기가 착륙하고 난 보안을 통해 점점 완성. 곧있을거야 :)" **_(Good morning! My plane landed and I finished getting through customs. I'll be there soon :))_

With a grin, you looked up from your phone. You suddenly realized the amount of people waiting at the gate, holding cameras and whispering excitedly amongst themselves. They were mostly young girls, around your age. Hm. Strange.

After 10 minutes of waiting, a young man walked out, surrounded by body guards. The young girls screamed and surged forward to get a better look at him. You gasped as they pushed you out of the way, knocking you to the ground. You hit your head off something hard and your vision blurred. The sound of screaming seemed far away and you slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Omo!" Came a familiar accented voice, shaking you out of unconsciousness, "Gwaenchana? A-are you okay?"

Taken back, you looked around to see that the arrivals gate was nearly empty - all the young girls were no where to be found. Infront of you was the blurry image of a young Korean with a blue jacket ... and a black snap-back ...

happyxo21?!

Slowly your vision became clear once again, and what you saw before you made your mouth drop.

"bluesky1, so we finally meet!" Chanyeol of EXO smiled, offering you a hand.

You hesitantly took it and he helped you up. You caught yourself staring at him - he was just so handsome with his bright smile and warm brown eyes.

"Chanyeol-oppa ... y-you're happyxo21?" you stuttered.

Chanyeol chuckled, "Ne, that's me!"

You nodded steadily, unsure what to say. Just as you were about to open your mouth, he pulled you into a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you, uh ..." He pulled away slightly, looking into your eyes.

"(y/n)" You blushed.

"(y/n)" Chanyeol grinned. "Chanyeol and (y/n) ... I like it!"

You and Chanyeol laughed.

Chanyeol took his suitcase and you helped him find his way out of the airport. Just as you walked out onto the sidewalk, you stepped up onto your tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Chanyeol turned his head to look at you, an unreadable expression plastered onto his face. Embarrassment washed over you, your face turning a bright red. You snapped your attention to the ground.

_Oh no, I shouldn't have done that! I should not have done that!_

After a few heartbeats, you heard Chanyeol chuckle to himself. He tilted your face up to his and kissed you back.


	2. The First Meeting (Chanyeol's POV)

**Author's Notes: Heeey guys! This is Chanyeol's P.O.V. of my recent one-shot "Cyberspace Friends!" If you haven't read it yet, you should check it out! Thanks guys :) Oh, and, I'll say this again, for the texting portion, I tried to make it realistic by putting Chanyeol's response in Korean, which is then "translated by the app" and vice versa for your texts. Sorry for any confusion ^^; I don't know any Korean and used Google Translate, so the Korean probably doesn't make any sense! It's just there for effect. Oh, and lastly, you're bluesky1.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Chanyeol's POV

I blinked open my eyes to darkness. I was laying in my bed in Exo's dorm – the bottom bunk of a bunk bed that I shared with Baekhyun. It was 10:24pm. I had come back from a photo shoot late in the morning and had ended up sleeping for most of the day. After a good stretch and a quick good evening to my Rilakkuma plushies, I grabbed my phone and opened up the HelloChat application. I quietly hissed, being blinded by the light. HelloChat is a messenger application that allows you to communicate with people all around the world with the help of a translator. I had downloaded it to improve my Chinese – Exo's "Overdose" comeback was just around the corner.

One day, about a year ago, a girl from Canada messaged me, known as bluesky1. We immediately clicked. Even though we couldn't speak the same language, we still had a similar sense of humour. After long, demanding schedules, bluesky1 would always brighten my day. And ... I had grown to like her.

But don't tell Baekhyun.

Suddenly, Sehun swung open the door to my room. He looked as though he had just woke up – his eyes were half shut and his blonde hair was sticking up, making me chuckle.

"Manager-hyung wants you," Sehun yawned.

I put down my phone and placed my snapback securely on my head. Sehun led me to the living room.

"Chanyeol!" my manager opened his arms wide when he saw me, "Great news!"

He looked wide-awake. Perhaps he had too much caffeine.

I sleepily grinned, curiosity prickling inside of me, "What is it?"

"You're going to Canada!"

"Canada?" I echoed.

Then I remembered: bluesky1 was from Canada. Maybe I would get to meet her in person! But, she doesn't know who I am. Exo's Chanyeol, I mean. Will she freak out? Will she be mad at me for not telling her? Or maybe she hasn't even heard of Exo?

Pushing these thoughts aside, I asked, "Why?"

"Suho was originially going to represent Exo at a meeting," my manager explained, "but he had other activities so we are choosing you to fill his place."

I smiled wide, clasping my hands, "Wahh~ I can't wait to go!"

My manager shifted, "However, you're leaving in the morning."

_Tomorrow morning? Aaahhhh! I have to start packing!_

I rushed to my room, yelling, "Thanks, manager-hyung!" on my way. I clasped my hands over my mouth, hoping I didn't wake up the other hyungs.

I stopped in my tracks in the middle of my room. I had to tell bluesky1!

**"이봐! 무엇을 추측? :3" **_(Hey! Guess what? :3)_

bluesky1 quickly responded, making my heart leap.

"**What?" **_(무엇?)_

**"다음 주에 캐나다에 갈거야!" **__(I'm going to Canada next week!)__

"**Are you serious?!" **_(당신은 심각한?!)_

"**그래****! ****나는 일주일 동안 토론토에있을거야 ****^^" **_(Yeah! I'm staying in Toronto for a week ^^)_

"**No way! I live in Toronto! :o" **_(안돼요__! __나는 토론토에 살고__! :o)_

I drew in a sharp breath. I couldn't stop smiling - this was great!

"**정말****? ****그 다음 우리는 만날 것입니다****! ****당신은 토론토의 주위에 저를 보여줄 수 ****:D****" **_(Really? Then we should meet up! You can show me around Toronto :D)_

**"Sure, I would love too! :) I can meet you at the airport. What will you be wearing?" **__(물론, __나는에 사랑__! :) __나는 공항에 당신을 만날 수 있습니다__. _당신은 무엇을 착용 할 것인가_?)__

"**야호****! ****나는 당신을 만나기 위해 기다릴 수 없어****! :D ****나는 파란색 재킷과 검은 모자를해야합니다" **_(Yay! I can't wait to meet you! :D I'll have a blue jacket and a black hat.)_

"**Okay, Oppa. I'll be wearing a red shirt and a white baseball hat. See you soon!" **_(그래, 오빠. 나는 흰색 셔츠, 빨간색 재킷, 흰색 야구 모자를 착용 할 수 있습니다. __곧 보자!)_

A smirk worked it's way onto my face.

**"ㅋㅋ, 당신은 나에게 오빠라고! 나는 그것을 좋아하지. ^^ 좋아요, 곧 당신을보고, bluesky1!" **_(Haha, you called me Oppa! I like it. ^^ Okay, see you soon, bluesky1!)_

I began to text something else, when Baekhyun's head popped out from the top bunk.

"Chanyeollie ... that light is too bright ..." he said drowsily.

Just then he snatched my phone out of my hands.

I looked up, "Hey, give it back!"

"OOOO, what do we have here? Chanyeollie's got himself a giiiirrrrlllfriendddd!" I could hear him say.

I blushed, feeling my ears burn, "N-o-ooo!"

I got up from my bottom bunk and began wrestling with Baekhyun for my phone.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, "What is going on?!"

I spun around to face an annoyed Kyungsoo, Luhan, and Kris standing at the door. They were dressed in their pajamas and their hair was defying gravity.

"Chanyeollie's got a girlfrieeeeend!" Baekhyun teased, holding my phone in the air victoriously. He jumped down from the bunk bed and showed the other three Exo members.

"Ahah, no," I waved my hands dismissively while my heart nervously pounded, "She's just a girl-"

"Canada?" Luhan interrupted.

I walked over and snatched my phone back, "Well, I'm leaving to Canada tomorrow, and thought I would meet her there ..."

"Can you speak English?" Kyungsoo piped up.

Silence descended on the room.

.

.

.

" ... no," I finally admitted.

My eyes drifted to Kris, "Teach me."

Kris widened his eyes, "Huh? Why me?"

"I'll buy you pork belly"

* * *

"Repeat after me: Unicorn." Kris repeated for the tenth time, pointing to a word on my laptop screen.

We sat in the living room on the sofa, trying our best not to disturb the other members. It was 11:00pm.

"Ehrnicorn," I struggled, "wait, remind me why I have to know this?"

Amusement danced in Kris's eyes, "It's fun to see you struggle."

"Aahhh, Kris hyung!" I deflated, scrolling up the "Learn English in 1 Day" webpage.

After multiple threats and reminding Kris that I would buy him pork belly, he began to teach me basic English.

* * *

"Nice to meet you," I recited on the plane as it descended into the Toronto airport.

"My name is Chanyeol ..."

_Bump_

We landed.

"I like to play the guitar ..."

I grabbed my luggage out of the top compartment and followed my manager out of the plane.

"How are you?"

My luggage dragging behind, we entered the airport.

"I'm fine, thank you ..."

Just as we got through customs, I remembered that I should text bluesky1.

**"안녕하세요! 내 비행기가 착륙하고 난 보안을 통해 점점 완성. 곧있을거야 :)" **_(Good morning! My plane landed and I finished getting through customs. I'll be there soon :))_

I smiled to myself and continued to stare at my phone. Just a few more moments and-

_Ow._

I bumped into the solid back of one of my security guards. As I peeked my head around his massive shoulder, I noticed that the arrivals gate was a few footsteps ahead of us - why did we stop?

"Too many fans," my manager answered, reading my mind, "We don't want you to get injured, so let's wait awhile longer."

I sagged. bluesky1 could be outside that gate!

After 10 minutes of tortuous waiting, we finally began to move forward. Though, it didn't seem to make a difference, because when I appeared through the arrivals gate, a huge mass of fans surged forward.

"CHANYEOL OPPA!"

"CHANYEOLLLLLL!"

"OVER HERE, OPPA!"

I gently smiled at them through my body guards, but my mind was somewhere else. I was frantically searching the crowd for a white baseball hat. Where could she be?

There!

Behind the wild crowd, I spotted a girl with a white baseball hat lying on the ground. My heart fluttered. bluesky1! But, is she alright?

Concern replaced my usual smile as I proceeded through the airport, leaving the girl behind.

* * *

After hiding from my fans in an "Employee Only" area, I quickly made my way back to the arrivals gate. Not a fan in sight. Ahead I spotted the girl and ran over to her.

"Omo!" my eyes widened, "Gwaenchana? A-are you okay?"

She was very pretty. Under her baseball hat was silky (h/c) hair and, as her eyes fluttered open, I noticed her deep (e/c) orbs.

She seemed confused, then she noticed me and her mouth dropped.

"bluesky1!" I cheerily exclaimed, "So we finally meet!"

I offered her my hand and she hesitantly took it. My heart was doing backflips and heat rose to my cheeks.

She stared at me, "Chanyeol-oppa ... y-you're happyxo21?"

She was so cute.

I chuckled, "Ne, that's me!"

My emotions overwhelmed me and before I knew what was happening, I held bluesky1 in a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you, uh ..." I pulled away slightly, wondering what her real name was.

"(y/n)" She blushed.

"(y/n)" Such a pretty name. "Chanyeol and (y/n) ... I like it!"

We both laughed.

I grabbed my suitcase and followed (y/n) out of the airport. Just as we walked out onto the sidewalk, (y/n) pecked me on the cheek. My face reddened and I turned to look at her.

_She ... she kissed me!_ I couldn't think straight.

(y/n)'s eyes widened and she snapped her attention to the ground. Her face slowly turned a bright shade of red. God, she was cute.

I chuckled. Summoning up my courage, I tilted her face up to mine and kissed her back.

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked it! :) I just wanted to say that I got writer's block near the end, so I apologize if it's badly written. I'll most likely come back to it later and fix it up though, so please look forward to it! Thanks again!**


End file.
